Possessed
by Travista
Summary: My frist PpG fic. Enjoy! ^.^ R&R Please! no flames please! thanx
1. Default Chapter

"Possessed"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls, Ok? Can I begin my story? Thank you! ^.^ Enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
Professor Utonium is writing down his notes on a new experiment, while Buttercup helps him by bringing him things that he asks for. Blossom and Bubbles are in patrolling the city, Buttercup would have gone with them, but the Professor said he needed help with his newest experiment.  
  
"Buttercup, please get me some extra vials from the shelves." Asked the Professor, as he wrote.  
  
"Sure thing, Professor!" Said Buttercup.  
  
When she had collected the vials, on the way back she noticed a big vial on a table, inside was a glowing ball of what looked like energy, Buttercup walked over to it and stared, it was very bright. Sparks of blue and violet shoot from it. "Professor! What's this thing?" Asked Buttercup. The Professor stopped writing and walked over to her and stared at the glowing orb.  
  
"Oh, that! That's another one of my experiment, dear. I'm trying to make energy through science. Think if man had it's own source of energy we won't have to worry about power anymore." Said the Professor.  
  
"Wow! Does it work?"  
  
"No, honey, not yet. It's still unstable." The professor walked back to his desk and began to work. As Buttercup still stared at the glow of the orb. Suddenly the orb turned a blackish color as red sparks flew from it, the orb was growing larger and larger.  
  
"Uh, Professor, there's something wrong with your orb thing.." Said Buttercup.  
  
The professor looked toward the orb, all the color went out of his face.  
  
"BUTTERCUP!! GET AWAY FROM THERE!! NOW!!!" Screamed the Professor.  
  
Too late, before Buttercup could even react the orb grew too large for the vial and exploded with a massive force!  
  
It was minutes later when the Professor regained consciousness. His body aching, he slowly sat up, looking around. His lab was destroyed. Broken glass and chemicals litter the floor, small fires were starting around the lab. But his wasn't what he was worried about…  
  
"Buttercup?" The Professor called. No response. He stood up and looked around for his daughter. A small explosion made him jump a little, he searched on. And then he found her…  
  
"Buttercup…" Breathed the Professor and he spotted his daughter, on the ground, lying in a pool of her own blood. The professor gently picked her up and checked her pulse. It was extremely faint and getting weaker, her breaths were in sharp gasps. The professor sobbed uncontrollably, hold his treasure tightly against him. "Buttercup…No..My baby… Please wake up..Please…" He whispered desperately.  
  
"I can save her…." A whisper was heard echoing through the lab. The Professor lifted his head and searched for the voice.  
  
"Who's there? What do you want?!" Shouted the Professor, protectively holding Buttercup.  
  
"I can save her life, Professor…" Said the voice. It sounded raspy and deep.  
  
"How?"  
  
"By reviving her life energy I can save her, but for a price"  
  
"What price?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough… Now, do you wish to save your daughter's life or watch her die right in your arms?" That did it. The Professor stared at Buttercup for a short while, and then he raised his head.  
  
"Will you harm Blossom or Bubbles?"  
  
"No…they are not involved.."  
  
"Then, fine! Anything! Just save my baby!" And with that everything went white and then black.  
  
To be continued… 


	2. It begins.....

"Possessed"  
  
Chapter 1: it begins….  
  
Buttercup let out a sharp yelp as she sat up. Moving her sweat soaked bangs out of her eyes as she looked around, she was in her room, she looked to her left and her sisters were fast asleep, lucky she didn't wake them up.  
  
She looked down at her knees.. 'What happened? First I was in the Professor's lab, then I was on the ground and now I'm here in my room as if none of that happened , happened.. Was it all a dream?' She thought, and then smiled with a nod. 'Yes, of course! It was all just a stupid dream..' and with that she fell asleep.  
  
"Girls! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" Called the Professor from the kitchen.  
  
A minute later the girls zipped down to the kitchen, fully dressed, ate their breakfast, kissed the Professor good bye and flew off for school in about 2 minutes.  
  
Ms. Keane's class was starting painting. Blossom was painting a Japanese styles painting, Bubbles was painting a field of flowers and a rainbow, and Buttercup was painting the gore from their last battle. While Buttercup was painting, she started to feel light headed; she shook her head to shake off the feeling.  
  
"You ok, Buttercup?" Asked Blossom, noticing she looked a bit pale.  
  
"Yeah, Red. I'm fine. The smell of the paint must be getting to me…" Buttercup lied. But, that couldn't be it; the paint the kindergarten kids use is non-toxic.. Then what was it?. She didn't have time to dwell on it.. Mitch poked her on the head.  
  
"Aw..Is wittle Buttercup not feeling well?" Mitch cackled menacingly.  
  
"Buzz off, Mitch." Hissed Buttercup.  
  
"Make me!" Teased Mitch, sticking out his tongue. Blossom told him off and told Buttercup to ignore him. Buttercup would normal punch the living day lights out of Mitch, but right now she felt so weak and fragile. Maybe I'm sick? She thought. She ignored Mitch's annoying taunts until the bell rang for them to go home.  
  
"Come on, Buttercup, let's go!" Called Blossom, while Buttercup still was packing her things.  
  
"You two go ahead. I'll catch up…" Called Buttercup.  
  
"You sure?" Asked Bubbles.  
  
"Yeah! Go ahead! I'll be right there." And with that Blossom and Bubbles shrugged and flew home.  
  
A minute later, Buttercup had her things all pack and started to fly home until she felt this white hot pain burning in her chest, she knelt down clutching her chest, her breathe in sharp gasps. She felt like she could hardly even breathe, she vision blurred, then her vision went black. She knew no more…  
  
Her vision came back into focus, but, she wasn't in the school anymore, nor was she in her house.. She was outside the trailer park.  
  
"How the heck did I end up her?" She asked no one in particular and she slowly stood back up, her knees were shaky and she was very sweaty. She looked around more and noticed she was in front of Mitch's trailer. 'What the..' she thought. She quietly went the to front door, only, their was no door, the door had been ripped of it's hinges. Buttercup slowly entered the dark trailer. It looked like a tornado hit it, worse then usual. She let out a sharp yelp when she looked closely at the wall, blood was splatter everywhere. Buttercup's stomach lurked as she reached Mitch's room, the door was wide open and a dark shadowed figure lied on the floor. Buttercup couldn't see who it was but had a pretty good idea.. She slowly made her way to his blinds and quickly pulled them open, the sun lighting up the dark room.  
  
Buttercup screamed. On the floor was Mitch, lying dead in a lake of his own blood, a huge hole in his stomach. His eyes were wide open, Glassy and lifeless, his mouth was wide open in a silent scream. Buttercup darted out of the trailer, she didn't stop flying until she reached the park, she hide behind a tree, panting, frightened out of her mind! What happened? How did this happen? These questions and more ran through her frantic mind, until she looked down at her dress, her eyes widened with horror when she saw blood splatter all over her dress….  
  
To be continued.  
  
(A/N: Well? Whadda think so far? Please Review! Well, better get started on chapter 2. Oh and please no flaming..) 


	3. Royal Murder

"Possessed"  
  
Chapter 2: "Royal murder"  
  
Buttercup snuck into her house and into her room, luckily her sisters were watching TV and the Professor was in his lab, so they didn't see her come in. She took off the blood stained dress and put a clean one on and flew off to the laundry room to wash of the blood on her other dress. As the washer went, her sat there in a panic. 'Oh my god! Did I really kill Mitch?!' she thought nerouvusly, 'But, but how?! I- I don't even remember leaving the freakin' school! Oh man! I'm in soo much trouble!'…  
  
The same thought ran through Buttercup's mind until morning, during breakfast, she just sat there staring at her food. Everyone was concerned, because she was so quite. Blossom, as usual, decided to act first and break the silence.  
  
"Professor, did you hear what happened to Mitch Mitchelson, yeasterday?" Asked Blossom. CRASH, the cup Buttercup was holding in her hand at the time fell and crashed to the floor, the kitchen was silent once more.  
  
"Oops! Sorry! My bad!" Buttercup apologized quickly as she cleaned the mess up.  
  
"So, anyway,", Continued Blossom, "The police found him dead in his room!"  
  
"Oh my!" Said the Professor.  
  
"Yeah! And they have no clue as to who murdered him" Said Bubbles.  
  
"Well, I'm sure they found it out, now get ready for school." Said the Professor as he clear the table.  
  
  
  
"Buttercup, are you sure you're ok?" Asked Blossom as they got ready for school that morning.  
  
"Yeah, you been acting nervous and you look a little pale." Said Bubbles, staring into her face.  
  
"Look! Like I said already about a kazillion times, I'm fine! I- I probably just have some kinda flu bug or something." Said Buttercup.  
  
They got ready and flew off for school, Blossom kept on glancing Buttercup's way. She knew she sister wasn't exactly telling the truth. 'There's no time to think of that right now. I'll come to us soon enough.' Though Blossom cofently. The girls make it to school and took their seats.  
  
"Class…" Ms. Keane said mournfully, "I have so horrible news. Yesterday afternoon, our own Mitch Mitchelson has… Passed away." Ms. Keane paused and waited for the class to stop murmuring and pulled out a large heart poster with Mitch's pictures on them. "Now, class, I want you all to sign your names to this poster for Mitch's poor family.."  
  
When the poster was passed to the girls, sniffling, Bubbles wrote her name and made a sad bunny was tear drops sliding down it's face, passed the poster to Blossom and sobbed. Blossom wrote her name and a sympathy poem and passed it to Buttercup. Buttercup Stared at the poster for a while then simple wrote under her name "I'm sorry".  
  
Suddenly the hotline buzzed, Blossom dashed over to answer it.  
  
"Yes, Mayor?"  
  
"Bwah! Powerpuff girls! A gaint bee is destroying Townsville!" Cried the Mayor.  
  
"We're on our way!" Said Blossom, then hung up. "Girls! There's a giant bee destroying Townsville!"  
  
"Well, that's a new one." Said Buttercup.  
  
"Ms, Keane, may we be excuse to save th world?" Asked Bubbles.  
  
"Of course, girls." Said Ms. Keane. And with that the girls dashed off to fight the giant bee.  
  
"There he is!" Called Buttercup, pointing to a 20 foot bee chomping on a building.  
  
"Get'em!" Cried Blossom as She and Bubbles darted towards the bee.  
  
Buttercup started to fly towards the bee, when suddenly she felt that white hot pain in her chest again.  
  
"Oh, no.. Not now.." She whispered. But the pain increased, she felt like she couldn't breathe, she flew down, all fours on the street cluthing her chest, gasping for air.  
  
Not too far from her was the bank and it was being robbed, Cackling Princess as she ran out of the bank with a bag full of money, she stopped when she was with 3 feet of Buttercup.  
  
"You!? But, I'd thought you would be too busy stopping that bee to notice a bank robbery!" Buutercup didn't even look up at her, she just sat there, perfectly still, facing the ground. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Hello?!" Yelled Princess.  
  
Then Princess stepped back a little as a red aroura outlined Buttercup, her black hair rose in the breeze and a enorous bolt of lightening shoot from her forehead and at Princess.  
  
Princess screamed in agony as the lightening surged through her, frying her inside. Princess force her eyes open to see Buttercup slowly lift her head and open her eyes. Her eyes were glowing blood red, then Princess saw black and felt no more pain…  
  
Buttercup dropped the fried princess, her glowing eyes flashing back to her normal green color, she fell to the ground.  
  
Her vision was blurring, but she could make out a blue streak come towards her then quickly dash towards the pink streak before her vision blacked out and she fainted…  
  
To Be continued…  
  
(A/N: I'd just like to note, that the Sailor Moon chars having nothing to do with this fic! Oh! And Thanks to Butterbutch for the idea on killing off Princess! I was thinking Mojo, but Princess is good. She annoys me anyway. Anyway, Review please and please no flaming) 


	4. The Price....

"Possessed"  
  
Chapter 3: "The Price…."  
  
"Buttercup! Buttercup! Are you all right?" Shouted Blossom as she shook her fallen sister. Blossom turned around abruptly when she heard Bubbles let out a blood curdling scream. "Bubbles, what is it?" Asked Blossom. Bubbles pointed a shaking finger toward the miniature figure on the ground. Blossom and Bubbles flew closer to it and gasped. At the hideous sight, a small, coal black skeleton lied on the ground, the jaws wide open in a silent scream.  
  
"Oh my god…" Breathed Blossom in disgust.  
  
"Who..Who was it?" Asked Bubbles, hiding behind Blossom.  
  
Blossom moved closer to the corpse, and shoot back when she saw the burned, yellow dress…  
  
"Princess…" Whispered Blossom, feeling Bubbles shudder behind her.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Cried Bubbles, "Blossom! You-you don't think that..Buttercup…"  
  
"I don't know, Bubbles…She has been acting strange lately." Blossom stated. Blossom went over to Buttercup. "Buttercup! Come on! Wake up!" Yelled Blossom, shaking Buttercup. Suddenly Blossom felt this strange wind, it got stronger and stronger until it blasted Blossom and Bubbles away from Buttercup.  
  
"What the.." Cried Blossom.  
  
"Blossom! I –I don't believe it! But, the wind's coming from Buttercup!" Yelled Bubbles, staring at Buttercup's fallen form.  
  
"What?!"  
  
The wind became progressively stronger, Buttercup's eyes snap out, her green eyes were glazed and dark and half open. She got up slowly the strong wind blew her hair everywhere. A thin, red aurora outlined Buttercup. A thin, wicked smirk played on Buttercup's lips. The wind soon stopped.  
  
"Buttercup! What's gotten into you! Killing is not the Power puff at all!" Yelled Blossom.  
  
"Why, Buttercup? Why?" Wailed Bubbles.  
  
"I was only eating…" Buttercup said in a mocking voice, only it didn't sound like Buttercup at all. Her voice was harsh, raspy and it sounded adult.  
  
"Eating? Wha-What do you mean?" Asked Blossom, very freaked out by Buttercup's voice.  
  
"The ones you called "Mitch" and "Princess" were killed by me. I need life to grow stronger. Two more and I'll be complete, and once I'm at full power I will destroy this filthy planet and all who live on it!" Laughed Buttercup.  
  
"Buttercup, why are you doing this…Wait a second… HIM! You're controlling Buttercup aren't you?!" Yelled Blossom fiercely. An evil unearthly laugh escaped Buttercup's throat that made Blossom's and Bubbles hair stand on end.  
  
"Fools…" Hissed Buttercup. "You really think that idiot can do something like this?.. You earth filth are even more pathetic then I thought…But I will spare your pathtc lives… You might be of use to me…Ta Ta for now…" And with that Buttercup blasted off.  
  
"Oh..Blossom what are we going to do?!" Whimpered Bubbles.  
  
"Go to the Professor. Maybe he can help bring Buttercup back.."  
  
"Mwahahaha! Soon, I, Mojo will be ruler the world with this plan I made to destroy the Power puff girls! Mwahahaha! And so what if I talk to myself a lot?!" Laughed Mojo as he worked on his 'lastest plan' in his hideout. A soft, demented laugh started behind him, Mojo turned around to see Buttercup, the red aurora and glazed eyes shining in the sun light.  
  
"Buttercup?! What are you doing in my house?! I have work to do! Get out! Leave! So I can plan on how to destroy you!" Shouted Mojo.  
  
"Don't worry, Mojo.. This won't take long…" Chuckled Buttercup, in the evil, woman voice. She then darted towards him and BAM! Punch a hole through helmet; Mojo was dead before he even hit the floor..  
  
"Professor! Professor!" Called Blossom as she and Bubbles rushed into his lab, "These something seriously wrong with Buttercup!"  
  
"Oh, my! What happened?" Asked the Professor.  
  
"SHE'S KILLING PEOPLE!!!" Screamed Bubbles.  
  
"What?!" Yelled the Professor.  
  
"It's true! And she didn't seem herself at all!" Cried Blossom.  
  
"Yeah! Her eyes weren't focused, she had a red light outlining her, her voice was raspy, harsh and sounded Adult.." Rambled Bubbles.  
  
"I think she's being controlled!" Said Blossom.  
  
"She is…" whispered the Professor, "Sit down girls. It's a long story…."  
  
"So, A mysterious creature saved Buttercup's life?" Asked Blossom after listening to the Professor's story.  
  
"Yes. It said it would revive her, but for a price. It wouldn't tell me what the price was, but now I know…" Said the Professor, self-hatred in his voice..  
  
"You mean…" Bubbles gasped.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Bubbles…" Sighed Blossom, "The price for saving her life was possession over her body…"  
  
To be continued…  
  
(A/N: Who's going to be Buttercup's final victim? Can the girls stop this evil and save Buttercup before her power is complete? Wait and find out!) 


	5. Transformation...

"Possessed"  
  
Chapter 4: "Transformation.."  
  
  
  
"Soon townsville and the world will belong to me.. Once I get rid of those wretched girls!" Him hissed to himself as he paced in his living room, "Then, I will rule this world!"  
  
"I don't think so…" Hissed the voice of a woman. Him spun around to see Buttercup in far off corner, her eyes dimly glowing a light green. She had a very evil look to her while she stood in the shadows of Him's living room. Something about the way she fixed her gleaming green eyes on him made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
"Why, Buttercup.. What brings you here.?" Asked Him in his high voice.  
  
Buttercup shrugged, "Nothing much… Just your life…" She said ever so quietly, "But, seeing as you are the ultimate evil, I'm willing to let you fight for your survival.." Buttercup smiled nastily, "Generous, no…"  
  
"You're not Buttercup…are you.." Him hissed, narrowing his eyes at her. Her smiled widened.  
  
"Well, physically yes…Otherwise…No.." Buttercup laughed.  
  
Him opened his mouth and shot his lasers at her, she simply raised a hand and blocked it, still smiling vindictively. Her claim attitude angered Him even more and he attacked her, throwing every power, punch, kick he could think of! After 2 hours of attacking Buttercup, Him backed off to catch his breath, he stared at the huge cloud of smoke he created while fighting, but no Buttercup.  
  
"Well, Looks like I am the ultimate evil after all…" Cackled Him. Him let out a sharp gasp when the smoke cleared, there stood Buttercup, laminated by a glowing, purple, energy. She have him a smile that could chill the bones.  
  
"Missed…" Buttercup hissed, She darted towards him before he could even move, grabbed his shoulder and sent an electrical current coursing throw his body and into hers.  
  
"What…are..you…doing..to..me?!" Him managed to ask through the immense pain as Buttercup drained him.  
  
"I'm stealing your life! Once I have your live, I can be complete!" Said Buttercup.  
  
"Let..me..guess…You want..to…rule…the world…"  
  
"No…." She sent one more final jolt of power through Him, before throwing his dead body to the ground. She growled, clutching her mitts to each side of her head. A huge, red, glowing energy laminated her, her eyes tightly shut. She slowly began to grow until she was at least 5'7''; Her body developed into a full-grown woman's body. Her eyes shrunk and began almond shape, but they were still huge, her green dress was torn off and a black, silk dress appeared in its place. Her short black hair grew down to her thighs, and out of her mitts, grew slender, claw like fingers. Her transformation was complete.. She walked over to Him's body, bent down and whispered in his ear, venom dripping from every word. "..I'm going..to destroy it…"  
  
  
  
"Any luck, Professor?" Asked Blossom, as they watched the Professor frantically search for the answer to Buttercup's strange behavior.  
  
"Finished…" Sighed the Professor as he put the finishing touch to a small device that looked like very small TV. "This it a thought finder. All I have to do it type in a name and this machine will try to locate and read the person's mind and project them on the screen. For example, let's type in the Mayor…" The Professor typed in the Mayor's name. The machine made some weird sounds then the screen showed the mayor standing there in a dark room, crickets chirping. "Plus, you are able to made contact with the person. Hello Mr. Mayor!" Called the Professor into the machine. The mayor on the screen looked around.  
  
"Who said that?! Hello?!" Called the Mayor.  
  
"Wow! So can this thing work on Buttercup's?" Asked Bubbles.  
  
"Let's find out." Muttered the Professor as his quickly typed in Buttercup. The machine took a little to find her, and then what they saw on that screen horrified them completely!  
  
Buttercup was in a pitch-black room, chained up; She looked very pale and fragile like the simplest breeze could blow her away.  
  
"Buttercup! Buttercup! Can you hear me?! It's me, Blossom?!" Yelled Blossom into the machine.  
  
Buttercup lifted her head, opening her eyes half way, seeming too weak to do anymore. "Huh?…B-Blossom?…What are you doing in my mind..?"  
  
"The Professor made this device! What happened?! Why are you killing people?"  
  
"I'm… not…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not in control of my body anymore… She is…"  
  
"Who's she?!"  
  
"Her..Name is Yasha…Professor..look her up…Please..help..me.." and with that the screen blackened and communication was cut off.  
  
The professor shot out his seat and went to his computer and quickly began typing.  
  
"Yasha..Yasha…Here she is! Yasha!" The Professor said. "It's says her.. Her name in Japanese means "Female Demon" Figures."  
  
"Hmm.. Says here, Yasha's true form is unknown, she tapes into the minds of any living being with enough violent actions to fulfill her needs. Once she has taken enough life power, she transforms and… Kills all live living on the planet…" Blossom read.  
  
"Does it say how to beat her?" Asked Bubbles.  
  
"No… there's nothing here…Wait!" Said Blossom, reading the article, then she grinned. "Come on, Bubbles.. I have a plan…."  
  
To Be continued… 


	6. War...

"Possessed"  
  
Chapter 5: "War.."  
  
"The city of Townsville…" Yasha laughed as she floated over the city, staring down upon it smiling malevolently… "Pathetic.. Just like every other world I've been too… Well, soon this world will be like all the others…Sucked dry…" She laughed manically as she flew down. She gently floated down and walked the street, examining the city.  
  
"The bank's being robbed!!!" Screamed a bank teller as Sedusa ran out of the bank with a bag of money, running right towards Yasha…  
  
"Get out of the way, lady!" Yelled Sedusa. Yasha smiled evilly, but stayed were she was. She lifted her right hand, out stretch, palm facing Seduce. Her hand began to glow green then the green beam blasted from her hand and shot threw Sedusa's chest, killing her immediately. She then glanced at all the people watching, still smiling a red glowing red formed around her, then she throw out her arms and the red energy spread in the shape of a giant ball disintegrating everyone with 20 feet of her. In the middle of a smolder cartor, she chuckled menacingly and continued walking…  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Asked Bubbles. As Blossom sketched out her plan.  
  
"If I know, Buttercup like I think I do, then it should."  
  
"I hope so.."  
  
"Ok, done.. Now let's go find Yasha and Buttercup." And with that Blossom and Bubbles flew off to Townsville, but what they saw was enough to horrify even Blossom. Down below them, Townsville was a war zone, craters, dead bodies, destroyed buildings, this was such worse then was any of the normal monsters or villains would do..Sure there would be a lot of destroyed land but, this…this was just a nightmare.  
  
Bubbles sniffled as they examined the city, searching for survivors and Yasha/Buttercup.  
  
"Blossom! Look!" Cried Bubbles pointed ahead, there was flashing red lights coming from another part of the city, knowing who that defiantly was the girls flew towards the red blasts.  
  
"Ok, type in name.." Mutter the Professor to himself as he worked on the mind communicator machine. He typed in Buttercup's name once again and then the same screen appeared. Buttercup, wrists shackled, fast asleep on the cold floor. "Buttercup! Wake up! It's me, honey!" Cried the Professor into the machine.  
  
Buttercup slowly opened her eyes and looked up. "Professor?…" She whispered.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart. Please, I need you to please listen to me! Your sisters have gone to fight Yasha!"  
  
That got her attention; she sat up quickly, her eyes wide. "WHAT?! They can't! They'll get killed!" Yelled Buttercup.  
  
"Buttercup, Yasha is controlling you! You have to fight it!"  
  
"I..I can't!"  
  
"Why not?! You're a power puff girl, Buttercup! You can do this!"  
  
"No! I can't! I just can't!"  
  
"Buttercup, I know she very powerful, but you still have a chance to fight back! Now fight!"  
  
"I can't!!!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"BECAUSE YASHA WILL KILL THEM IF I FIGHT BACK!!!" Screamed Buttercup. This outburst caused a short silence; Buttercup hugged her knees and began to sob. "Here… I'll show you what I mean…" Buttercup said, her voice breaking.. Then she vanished and the scene after Princess's death played, only from Buttercup/Yasha's point of view.  
  
The wind became progressively stronger, Buttercup's eyes snap out, her green eyes were glazed and dark and half open. She got up slowly the strong wind blew her hair everywhere. A thin, red aurora outlined Buttercup. A thin, wicked smirk played on Buttercup's lips. The wind soon stopped.  
  
"Buttercup! What's gotten into you! Killing is not the Power puff at all!" Yelled Blossom.  
  
"Why, Buttercup? Why?" Wailed Bubbles.  
  
"I was only eating…" Buttercup said in a mocking voice, only it didn't sound like Buttercup at all. Her voice was harsh, raspy and it sounded adult.  
  
"Eating? Wha-What do you mean?" Asked Blossom, very freaked out by Buttercup's voice.  
  
"The ones you called "Mitch" and "Princess" were killed by me. I need life to grow stronger. Two more and I'll be complete, and once I'm at full power I will destroy this filthy planet and all who live on it!" Laughed Buttercup.  
  
Then I harsh laugh was heard.. As Buttercup sat in the dark room, the professor was watching the from inside Buttercup's mind!  
  
"Your sisters are very powerful… Perfect.." Hissed Yasha's echoing voice.  
  
This caused Buttercup to stand up. "No! Don't! You can't kill them!" Yelled Buttercup.  
  
"Hmm… Ok, since I'm such a softy. I won't kill your sisters or your father.. But, fight me and I will destroy them!"……  
  
The scene returns to Blossom and Bubbles. "Buttercup, why are you doing this…Wait a second… HIM! You're controlling Buttercup aren't you?!" Yelled Blossom fiercely. An evil unearthly laugh escaped Buttercup's throat that made Blossom's and Bubbles hair stand on end.  
  
"Fools…" Hissed Buttercup. "You really think that idiot can do something like this?.. You earth filth are even more pathetic then I thought…But I will spare your pathetic lives… You might be of use to me…Ta Ta for now…" And with that Buttercup blasted off.  
  
Then scene vanished and the present Buttercup appeared again, hugging her legs tightly, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Please, let Blossom's plan work.." Whispered the Professor as she sadly watches her daughter on the scene.  
  
"YASHA!!!!!" Bellowed Blossom angrily. Yasha spun around and faced the girls.  
  
"Well.. Blossom..Bubbles. Hello.." Smiled Yasha.  
  
"Let Buttercup go, now, Yasha… I'm warning you…" Growled Blossom. Yasha laughed.  
  
"You pathetic little fool.. You honestly expect me to give her up just because you told me too.." Laughed Yasha.  
  
Blossom stood, a smirk appearing on her lips. "Very well, I warned you…" She then turned to Bubbles and nodded.  
  
"Oooh Fuzzy!" Called Bubbles, Then Fuzzy Lumpkins walked over, holding Buttercup's Blanket and a lighter.  
  
"No! My blankey!" Screamed Buttercup's voice from Yasha's throat.  
  
"Don't fight back or I'll kill them!" Roared Yasha.  
  
Blossom's eyes widened. "So, that's it… That's why you didn't kill us before.. Buttercup! Listen to me! Don't worry about us! Fight back!" Yelled Blossom.  
  
"No, Red! I can't! I don't want her to hurt you or Bubbles! Yasha's powerful! You can't beat her on your own!" Buttercup's voice said through Yasha's mouth.  
  
"You're right. We can't fight. Not without you Buttercup. You are our sister! We are a team! And together I am certain we can banish Yasha!"  
  
"Plus, if you don't fight, Fuzzy will destroy your blanket.." Said Bubbles, as Fuzzy lit the lighter and brought it ever so closely to the blanket.  
  
Yasha suddenly was screaming in pain, clutching her hands to the sides of her head, she knelt down and forming out of her back was a very small figure, it was forcing it's way out of her back with everything it had. The figure's head soon popped out, the figure was the real Buttercup! Her sisters and Fuzzy yelled and cheered her on as Buttercup fought Yasha's possession until finally Buttercup flew out of Yasha's back and was on all fours on the ground gasping for air, exhausted from the fight. Once Buttercup caught her breathe, she flew towards Fuzzy, socked him and snatched away her blanket.  
  
"Buttercup!" Cried Bubbles, flying towards her. Bubbles flung her arms around Buttercup's shoulders and sobbed.  
  
"It's great to see you too, kid.. Can you let go, I can't breathe." Choked Buttercup.  
  
"Oops. Heheh, sorry." Giggled Bubbles, letting go.  
  
"Girls! Look!" Shouted Blossom.  
  
Yasha was still kneeling down on the ground, she had a hand covering her face, and her almond eyes open, flashing from green to red. A black energy formed around as she once again began to transform… Yasha's woman form began to melt away as she grew larger and larger, her body was melting into a black smoke, long elves ears formed at the sides of her head, her fingers grew, looking more like spider's legs. Yasha grew more and more until she was at least 20 miles high, her almond eyes stretched and until they looked more like slits. Yasha laughed, her laugh boomed like thunder.  
  
"Yasha's true form…" Whispered Buttercup.  
  
"Whoa…" Awed Bubbles.  
  
"We're in trouble…" Squeaked Blossom, as they are stared at the monster from in front of them…  
  
To be continued… 


	7. mind Battle

"Possessed"  
  
Chapter 6: "Battle.."  
  
The girls stared in horror at the 20 mile tall monster in front of them. It laughed at them, it's laugh was unearthly and deep, booming like thunder. It rose it's fist into the air, a yellow egerny formed in it's hand and it sent it's fist crashing into the ground, the ground split in half as the fist slammed into it and the yellow energy grew larger and blasted towards the girls. They dove out of the way by flying.  
  
"This is not good…" Muttered Buttercup.  
  
"Attack formation!" Yelled Blossom. They flew quickly towards Yasha ready to attack, but they ended up going right through it!  
  
"Really, not good!" Cried Buttercup.  
  
Yasha laughed and with a simple flick of it's wrist an incredibly strong wind blasted the girls to the ground.  
  
"Ow…" Whined Bubbles.  
  
"Blossom! Blossom!" Called someone in Blossom's head.  
  
"Professor?" Asked Blossom.  
  
"Yes, dear. Remember! Yasha goes into minds because she needs a body! Her true form is simply a cloud!" Said the Professor, through his machine, he was speaking through all the girls' heads.  
  
"So, what you're saying it, we can't beat her?" Asked Bubbles.  
  
"Not neccassearly.." Said the Professor, "I mean beating 'physically' is impossible…"  
  
"But, if we beat her 'mentially'…" Smiled Buttercup.  
  
"Professor! Are we able to fight her that way?" Asked Bubbles.  
  
"Yes! I'll get to work on mind transporting. You girls just keep Yasha busy until then!"  
  
"Easier said then done…" Grumbled Buttercup.  
  
The girls flew towards Yasha again, giving it everything they had. All failed, it just laughed at the girls attempts to destroy it. After about a half an hour of failed attempts, a voice was heard in each girls head.  
  
"Girls! Fly down now!!!" Yelled the Professor.  
  
They shrugged and did as they were told.  
  
"Ok, Professor, we're on the ground, now why—" Blossom began, but stopped abruptly, Her whole body lost all feeling, her vision blurred and then turned black. Her pink eyes turned glassy and she hit the floor.  
  
The same happened to Buttercup, Bubbles and Yasha.  
  
The girls awakened in a pity black room.  
  
"Where are you?" Muttered Bubbles.  
  
"Inside Yasha's mind." Said the Professor's voice.  
  
"Clever…" Said a harsh voice behind them. The girls spun around, Yasha in her woman form once again, stood there, grinning. "Very clever, girls… But tell me, how do you expect to defeat mentially if you can't even touch me physically?"  
  
The girls scowled as they came ever closer to Yasha, Buttercup suddenly flew right in front on Bubbles and Blossom.  
  
"No!" Yelled Buttercup, turning to Yasha. "She's mine…" Before Blossom or Bubbles could protest, Buttercup flew toward Yasha, kicking and punching at a lightening fast pase, Yasha blocking just as fast. The two flew apart and stared each other down, Buttercup wiped away some blood from her lip, panting heavily.  
  
"You don't seem to get it, do you, child.." Sneered Yasha, a black energy surrounding her, growing more and more powerful. "You can't defeat me!!!" Yasha then quickly out stretched her arms and an emormous blast fired from her palms, hitting Buttercup.  
  
Buttercup went flying and slammed into the near by way. She looked out cold for a few seconds, then shoot back up, she stood in front Yasha. Buttercup hissed in pain, and looked down at her right leg, it was brutally cut and bursed, slashes everywhere.  
  
Yasha laughed, her power building, she cupped her hands together a black energy forming between them, she smiles insanely at Buttercup. "Poor dear, you're in pain! Why do I just end that pain, right NOW!!!" Then yasha trushed her arms forward a planet sized blast firing from her palms, straight towards Buttercup.  
  
"You're not the only one with powers, Yasha!" Yelled Buttercup, stretching her arms out in front of her, blasting a green, planet sized blast towards Yasha.  
  
The two blasts met, turning to out do one another. Buttercup's blast seemed to be weakening.  
  
"Yes…I can feel you slipping!!!" Yelled Yasha. Yasha grunted in pain, and turned her head around to see, Blossom and Bubbles blasting pink and blue blasts at Yasha's back. Yasha sneered. "You girls just can't wait to die, can you?!" Yasha freed one hand and blasted back Blossom and Bubbles, then returned to Buttercup, but Blossom and Bubbles wouldn't give up! No matter how many times Yasha blasted them, they kept on coming back.  
  
"Girls! Stop! You're going to get yourselves killed!!" Screamed Buttercup, trying to fight back.  
  
"No..way!" Panted Blossom, slowly getting up again, cuts and burns cover her and bubbles' bodies, they blasted at Yasha again.  
  
"I'm getting very tired of you two!!" Shouted Yasha and blasted a very powerful attack at them, finally knocking them down. Then something shoot at Yasha from up above, "What?" She looked up. Above her and the girls was Dynmo!  
  
"NOW! BUTTERCUP!" Yelled the Professor from inside the Dynmo.  
  
Buttercup screamed as she let out all the power she had, the blast she produced was bigger then even Jupiter, it easily out matched Yasha's power!  
  
"Noooo!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Hollowed Yasha as the blast ripped her apart, and defeated her…  
  
Buttercup's blast faded, she stood there for a minute, before collapsing to the ground….  
  
The professor picked her up.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, honey.." Whispered the Professor affectionaltely. Then he picked up the girls and headed home.  
  
After he treated the girls wounds, he put them in their bed so they could rest.  
  
A smile wided on Buttercup's lips.. She did it…  
  
It was finally over…..  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Yayyy! Happy ending! Well, what do ya all think? Please review! 


End file.
